


【我岳】肆无忌惮

by No_Vacancy



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Vacancy/pseuds/No_Vacancy





	【我岳】肆无忌惮

00.

我真庆幸我不是一个正人君子，不然我也不会趁他喝醉和他在酒店里厮混。

 

01.

我用舌头探索他的身体。

我从额头舔到嘴唇，用舌尖撬开他的口腔，勾着他的舌头交换唾液，描摹他那颗不整齐的虎牙。直到他的脸涨红一片，我才放过他那柔软的唇，慢慢下移到他的喉结。我咬舐他凸起的喉结，激得他仰起脖颈，发出难耐的喘息。

我顺着他光滑的脖颈滑到胸口处，先用舌头一下一下地刮弄他的乳头，很快乳晕周围就突起了一圈颗粒，我满意地张嘴含住，吸吮他的乳尖。他哼哼出声，闭着眼把手放到胸前想推开我的脑袋。但他一个喝醉了的人，力气怎么可能和我比呢，我仍轻咬着他的乳尖，听着他断断续续的呻吟。

我打算暂时放过他充血的乳头，换作手去揉捏、刮弄它们，他的胸软软的，我用大拇指按住他突起的乳尖，转着圈圈压捻着。

我掐着他的腰把他整个人翻了个身，在他的腰部底下垫了一个枕头，好让他把屁股对着我。我掰开他柔软的两瓣臀肉，露出里面湿润干净的穴口，我把头凑过去，伸出舌头向内伸去。

真紧、真热。这是我脑子里冒出的第一个想法。

他被我舔得身子一抖，嗓子里发出猫咪似的低吟。我继续向更深处探去，坏心眼地用舌尖顶他后穴的壁肉，这一下顶得狠了，他叫了一声，带着哭腔。

我忍不住了，收回舌头，把早已硬的翘起来的阴茎挺进他的后穴，大开大合地操弄着。我顶得太深了，以至于腹部能与他的臀肉相撞，发出令人羞耻的啪啪声。

 

02.

他的身体是天生应该被进入的。

他被我抱在怀里，细长的腿大开着，下面紧紧吸着我的性器。我向上顶弄着，感受着怀里人轻微的颤抖，双手环到他胸前，大力地揉着他的胸。他的胸肌饱满，如今被我像女人一样揉捏着，我感到莫名的兴奋。

我偏过头吮吸他小巧的耳垂，温热的鼻息喷进他的耳孔里，刺激得他轻声喘息。我用手钳住他的下巴，让他转过头与我接吻。我搅着他柔软的舌头，激烈的动作使他合不上嘴，透明粘腻的口水滴滴答答地掉在他的胸膛上。

我的手从他胸前慢慢往下滑，滑到他的下腹，握住他挺翘的阴茎上下撸动着。他呜咽着夹起双腿，一边摇头一边弓起后背试图躲开我的手，但这其实更合我的意，因为他越躲越往我的怀里缩。

他性器前端分泌出的透明粘液沾满了我的整个手掌，让我撸动他柱身的动作更加方便。我快速地搔刮着他的顶端，想听他发出更过分的声音。

果然，不一会他就像个小猫似的呻吟出声，断断续续的带着哭腔，像发情一样嗯嗯啊啊的。他很快就射了，射完后浑身软着瘫在我怀里。高潮时他的后穴痉挛一般地绞着我的阴茎，爽得我头皮发麻，狠狠插了几下也射在他的体内。

我没把性器拔出来，因为他湿热的穴肉吸得我实在是太舒服了，没过多久我就又硬了。我打算换个姿势，于是抱着他把他翻了个身。我看着他因为无力而微微颤动的白皙臀肉，心里像烧了把火似的，恨不得马上干点什么让他哭泣、求饶。

我的阴茎翘得太高了，以至于我得用手向下压着才能顺利插进那个微微张合的小洞。我挺动着腰部，囊袋击打着他的屁股，穴口因为我抽插的动作而带出泛着白沫的精液。

 

03.

我承认，我想干他很久了。

在京城的公子哥圈子里，谁不知道岳少的名号。多金又多情，好看又好操。

我老早就在各个酒局里暗示过他了，可惜没一回逮着他，每次他喝醉后都会有人来接他回家，最常见的是一个看样子一米九多长的很凶的一个男的，还有几次是一个染着蓝头发的宽肩男人。这回好不容易没人来接他，只剩他一个人软趴趴地躺在沙发上，那我可不就正好抱着人来我爹开的酒店了。

我刚刷开酒店的门，他就吐了我一身，我只好把衣服脱了带着人去洗澡，顺便给他清洗清洗灌了一次肠。当时我看着他哼哼唧唧地向外吐水，差点就没忍住直接在浴室里做了。

他身子很软很白，我轻轻一掐一咬就能留下红印。我一个本来没有那方面倾向的人都被他搞得有点想玩点不一样的，可惜我爸酒店里没有那些性爱道具。早知道去专门的情趣酒店了。

我用后入的姿势操弄着他，听着身下人从带着痛意的小声呻吟到越来越大声的喘叫，就知道他逐渐地感受到了快感。

我故意停下来，果然就见他哼唧着转过头来看我，眼角红通通的，带着泪痕。我挥手一巴掌打在他的屁股上，激得他白皙的臀肉颤了颤，他呜咽了一下，接着摇晃着屁股往后蹭，想让我再次插入他。

我如他所愿，扶着柱身插进去，精准地顶到他甬道深处的敏感点，爽得他全身一抖，发出一声要哭不哭的呻吟，又哑又媚，听得我下腹一紧，只能狠狠贯穿他，让他连呻吟的力气都没有。

 

04.

我内射了三次。最后一次我的阴茎退出来时他的后穴已经合不上了，红肿的穴肉被我的动作连带着翻出来，股股白色的浓稠精液随着小穴的收缩被排出。

我伸手用一根手指堵上他的穴口，私心不想让精液流出来。

我看着昏睡过去的人，不禁嘴角勾起弧度。

 

05.

床边支起的摄像机闪着微微的红光。

我起身下床，关闭机器。


End file.
